Stupid Sunday
by Aizu-chan
Summary: It was a beautiful Sunday when Kurogane finally had his first 'date' with Fye. Hate making summaries, I do. R&R.


A/N: Just a short story by me, KuroFye. I made this long long ago, but I just remembered that I haven't published it yet. _No lemon, not even lime_. It's just… I kinda like this "Beautiful Sunday" song (you would find this song in my fic '4 Days in Hell' too). 

**STUPID SUNDAY**

One day, the sun was brightly shining, the cloud was hiding so the sky looked so blue, and the birds were flying happily. But, we're not going to comment about the sky, because it is not important for now, the most important thing is… Kurogane was trying to make Syaoran help him to have a date with Fye.

"Hey… C'mon Syaoran, you must help me to make Fye meet me somewhere, only him and me… Please… I can't take this anymore… He's so awesome, he, has stolen my heart… So please…" said Kurogane.

Are you imagining he was begging on Syaoran's feet and showing his begging face? No, you're wrong if you are. Kurogane said those words; by grabbing Syaoran's uniform's collar with threaten face.

"Ah, okay, Kurogane! Okay! (Cough) please forgive my uniform's collar…" said Syaoran. Then Kurogane did like what Syaoran said, "I'll meet him now."

"Good boy!"

"Err… hi Fye!" said Syaoran with a stupid smile.

"Hi!" said Fye. He made Syaoran close his eyes with his hand because of his shiny smile.

"Err… so… Kurogane, he…"

"What? What's wrong with Kuro-som?" said Fye.

"He… he has something to say to you. And beside, he wants to treat you for some lunch. So… will you meet him?" asked Syaoran.

"Okay! When? Where? What? Who? Why? How?" asked Fye with super fast speed.

"Ah, err, O… On this Sunday, on 11 a.m., at the Oujiro's Café," replied him.

"Ah, okay then," said Fye, turned to Kurogane and winked. He made Kurogane blushed.

Syaoran came to Kurogane and told him that he was success.

"Good job!" said Kurogane, poked Syaoran's head.

"Yeah, yeah," said Syaoran.

And now it was Sunday already. And now, I'll sing happily, Sunday morning… lalalala… Wow wow my, my, my beautiful Sunday… Wow wow, my, my, my beautiful day… Okay, enough. I don't know if the lyrics are correct or not, but I think Kurogane was singing the same song in his room. And now it was 11 a.m. Kurogane and Fye met at the Oujiro's Café.

"Err… H-" Kurogane hasn't finished his words.

"Hi Kuro-cong!" said Fye happily. They sat on a table. I mean, sat on the chairs, not on the table.

"Err… hi. Err… waiter!" Kurogane called the waiter.

"Hai! What do you want to order, sir?" asked a waiter, with a nametag at his chest written "Ryuoh", gave them 2 menu books.

"What do you want, Fye?" asked Kurogane.

"I want a plate of spaghetti bologna plus mozzarella cheese, then a glass of pure strawberry juice, then a cup of Hong Kong noodle, and then a cup of Corn soup plus crab meat," said Fye.

"A, err, yeah. That's it," said Kurogane.

"And what do you want to order, sir?" asked Ryuoh again.

"Err… no thanks. I've eaten at home. I'm full now," said Kurogane, blushing.

"Oh, okay then," said Ryuoh, "Don't worry sir, I know how is the feeling of don't have much money in a date. Poor you sir."

"WHAT?!" shouted Kurogane.

"Eh, what?" asked Fye, stupidly.

"Err, no, nothing," said Kurogane.

"Please don't be noisy, sir. Please wait for 30 minutes until your orders will arrive, sir," said Ryuoh, left them to the kitchen.

Here we go, the romantic scene. That awesome Fye was looking at the window with his blue shiny eyes… and Kurogane was looking at her, I mean him with his deep feeling.

"Fye… I want to say something to you…" said Kurogane.

"What's wrong?" asked Fye.

"I want to say that I…" Kurogane had just wanted to confess his love, but…

"Excuse me, sir. A plate of spaghetti bologna plus mozzarella cheese, then a glass of pure strawberry juice, then a cup of Hong Kong noodle, and then a cup of Corn soup plus crab meat," said Ryuoh.

"Shit!" said Kurogane.

"Sorry sir?" asked Ryuoh.

"Ah, no, nothing," said Kurogane.

Then Ryuoh walked away.

"Fye… I want to say this… I have planed to say this to you since so long time… I…" Kurogane hadn't finished his words.

"Nyaaa…!!! This spaghetti is very delicious! Why don't you try this?" said Fye.

"Err… no, thanks," said Kurogane, sadly.

Then Kurogane had to wait for 1 hour 30 minutes until Fye finished eat those foods.

"I'm full now," said Fye, "Did you want to say something Kuro-gan?"

"Ah yes… Fye… actually… I, I really…" Kurogane hadn't finished his words.

"Excuse me, sir. Have you finish this?" said Ryuoh.

"Ah, yes! Except the glass of pure strawberry juice," said Fye.

"Okay! Let me take them. Is there any another order, sir?" asked Ryuoh.

"No… I'm so full now!" said Fye with the smile.

Then Ryuoh walked away.

"Fye… I… I want you to know that I… I…" Kurogane hadn't finished his words, again.

"Hey! Its Syaoran!" said Fye suddenly, pointed.

"W-what?" Kurogane turned.

"Ah! Hi Fye! Hi Kurogane…" said Syaoran, a little bit scare of Kurogane's look.

"What are you doing there, kid?" asked Kurogane.

"I'm…" Syaoran hadn't finished his words.

"Hi Fye, Kurogane!" said Sakura.

"Hi Sakura-chan!" said Fye, "Are you entering a cosplay with that waiter's uniform? So cute!"

"Err… no, Fye-san, I work here," said Sakura.

"Whew! Then, I want to hear what Syaoran-kun will say to Sakura-chan!" said Kurogane, mocked Syaoran to make him away.

"Ah! Don't hear anything!" said Syaoran panic.

"Hear what?" asked Sakura-chan confusedly.

"Ah! No… I mean, let's sit at those chairs, Sakura-chan," said Syaoran, understood that Kurogane don't want to be bothered by them.

"Good boy…" said Kurogane.

"Eh, what?" asked Fye.

"Ah! No. I want to continue what I've got to say. Fye… actually I…" Kurogane hadn't finished his words.

"Today… the sun is brightly shining… the cloud is hiding… so the sky, looks so blue. And the birds are flying happily… the flowers are blooming… so beauty… so slow, but sure…" and now, it was the owner of the café, Mihara Oujiro. If you read our fanfic titled 'Marriage Chronicle', then you must've known already that Oujiro was a songs maniac that always sang and brought an IPod everytime and everywhere. And now, he was a poems maniac, who always read poems and brought a poetry book everytime and everywhere. He has stolen my poem for the opening of this chapter!!!

"O shit!" said Kurogane.

"Eh, what?" asked Fye stupidly.

"No, nothing. Just continue what I want to say. Fye… Do you know how much do I…" Kurogane hadn't finished his words.

"Kyaa!!!" shouted Sakura, "Syaoran-kun! Please rescue me from that cockroach! Disgusting!"

"Calm down, Sakura-chan! Hiyaaa! I got it! It's okay Sakura," said Syaoran.

"Thanks Syaoran!" said Sakura.

"You two are the bastard cockroaches!" said Kurogane.

"Eh, what?" asked Fye, stupidly.

"No, nothing. Fye, I want to say that I…" Kurogane hadn't finished his words for the 1000th time.

'During the struggle they will pull us down… But please…. Please let's use this chance to turn things around…'(Invincible-by Muse-Fye's phone rang)

"Hello! Ah yes! Okay, I'll arrive there 15 minutes more! Hai!" said Fye to the handphone.

"What happen Fye?" asked Kurogane.

"Sorry Kuro-punk! I forget that I have to meet my parents in a mall!" said Fye.

"But," said Kurogane.

"Sorry… but you still can say what you have to say to me another time right?" Fye winked, made Kurogane blushed.

"A-another time? We'll have another time like this?" asked Kurogane, still blushing.

"Yeah! Why not?" said Fye, "And, I think you didn't eat or drink anything right?"

"Yeah…"

"Okay, my strawberry juice for you then. Say 'Ooo…'" said Fye, leaned his straw and the glass of strawberry juice to Kurogane.

"Ooo…" Kurogane did like what Fye said, and… he was blushing because he knew Fye had used that straw.

"Bye Kuro-chu!" said Fye. He drank some strawberry juice again with that straw and left Kurogane and his blushed face.

"I… I've kissed Fye… by that straw… and he said… there will be another time for us! Hahahaha!" said Kurogane happily.

And that was what happened all that Stupid Sunday. Not Beautiful Sunday anymore.


End file.
